My hearts desire
by rosegirl220
Summary: Just a little something I typed up one day. I'm soooo sorry if it sucks! Rated: k


So, this is a story about a couple that should've been canon. So this takes place during Total Drama World Tour, and during the episode where the final four goes to the stone-head thing's. Reminder: I wrote this when I was totally bored out of my gourd. Even if it does suck, please leave a comment and tell me what I could've done to make it better!

Attention: I don't - repeat, don't - own any Total Drama I-A-or WT characters, logos, or anything else. Although, I'd be awesome if I did! Hope you enjoy!

*In the confessional can*

"I can't believe I'm in the final four, and with Cody!" Sierra exclaimed, squealing with delight. Then her expression suddenly turned serious, and any traces of her good mood vanished. "Of course, that also means I'm going into with the final four with Alejandro!" Sierra made her hands into fists, and she got an expression that only could be described as pure rage. "That no-good, home-wreaking, Spanish-speaking jerk! I promise you, if I ever see him being nice to Cody ever again, I'll make him wish he was never born!"

"That's a pretty strong promise there,_ hermosa.(1)._" a familiar voice said in amusement. Sierra looked toward the entrance/exit, and saw the planes own Spanish heart-breaker leaning in the door-way. "Are you sure you'll be able to keep it?" Alejandro asked teasingly. Sierra sneered at the question.

"Of course I will, and don't you think I won't!" Sierra snapped defensively. Sierra then remembered she locked the door when she came in here. "Hey, how'd you even get in here Alejandro? Wasn't the door locked?" Sierra asked splittingly; her curiosity mixing with rage.

"I just walked in. The lock must be broken, _mi amor tonto(2)._" Alejandro explained. Sierra's cheeks turned bright-pink. She didn't speak Spanish fluently, but she understood enough to get by. So, if she understood Alejandro right, he just called her something with my and love in it.

"Oh…..okay." Sierra said, trying her best to cover her blush.

There was this long period of silence, with Sierra watching Alejandro and Alejandro watching Sierra. Sierra wished Alejandro would just leave, and let continue with her confessional time. Besides, she felt a little weird that Alejandro called her something with the world 'love' in it.

"Hey Sierra, do you mind if I talk to you privately for a moment?" Alejandro asked. Sierra considered this a moment. Even though she desperately wanted Alejandro to leave, she couldn't help but wonder what was so important that Alejandro had to talk to her in private.

"Okay, I guess…." Sierra said, not trusting Alejandro one bit. She knew that when Alejandro flirted with someone, they were usually voted off that episode or the next one. 'I have to keep on my toes with this guy' Sierra reminded herself. Alejandro closed the confessionals door, and took a seat right next to her - which made Sierra very uncomfortable.

"So, what do you want to talk about Alejandro?" Sierra asked, already wishing their conversation would be over.

"I just wanted to apologize for my earlier actions." Sierras eyes widened at this. She never expected Alejandro to be the apologetic type.

"You're…..apologizing?" Sierra asked, not believing what she had just heard.

"Yes, yes, I know it sounds a bit…..odd for me to apologize." Alejandro then gave a heavy sigh. "I just….fell terrible about trying to ruin your… 'marriage' with Cody." Alejandro explained, choosing his word as carefully as he could.

"Really? Well, I'm glad you finally apologized !" Sierra said very happy with her self. Then Sierra got a crazy idea. "Hey, since you apologized, how about I set you with Heather?" Sierra asked a bit teasingly but with all seriousness. Alejandro scoffed at the question.

"Please, like I could ever go out with someone as stuck-up as Heather." Alejandro said, rolling his eyes for more effect.

"Oh, please, I see the way you look at her!" Sierra exclaimed playfully.

"Well, I don't know how you've been watching, but whoever it is, it isn't me." Alejandro said in an offended tone. Sierra narrowed her eyes slightly. Sierra knew Heather liked Alejandro, and - because they were sort of friends - she wanted him to like Heather. Besides, if Alejandro hooked up with Heather, Sierra would have an excuse to make a new fan-site for them.

"Well…what about back at Niagara Falls? I mean, you guys were picked to be a couple! I'm sure that has to be a sign!" Sierra urged, really wanting Alejandro to give Heather a chance. Alejandro rolled his eyes once more.

"We were a pair, true, but if you recall, I was originally supposed to be with you, _tonto chica (3)_." Alejandro said plainly. Sierras eyes widened as she suddenly remembered that her and Alejandro were a pair until Heather took him so her and Cody could be a pair. "Truthfully _mi amor ingenuo(4), _I think we would've made an excellent pair, but you just had to be with Cody…."

"Of course I had to be!" Sierra snapped a bit. "I mean, me and Cody were meant to be! Now quit trying to change the subject! Why won't you go out with Heather?"

"Because I don't want to alright?" Alejandro snapped. Sierra narrowed her eyes more.

"Why then?" Sierra asked, crossing her arms and raising a eye-brow.

"I'm not telling you." Alejandro said, sounding slightly amused.

"Why not?" Sierra asked in a whiny little kid voice.

"Because if I did, I'm afraid I'd have to kill you." Alejandro said teasingly.

"Ha-ha, very funny." Sierra sarcastically said, "Know please tell me who it is."

"I said no, and no means no Sierra." Alejandro said dryly. Sierra made her pouting face. She took a deep breath, and started begging.

"Please Alejandro! Oh, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty please! I promise I won't tell anyone! Come on, please! Pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, please with a million cherries on top!" Sierra whined in a very kid-like voice Alejandro, who started getting annoyed after the first three pretty's, couldn't stand it anymore.

"It's because I already like someone else alright!" Alejandro exclaimed, wanting the nerve-ending string of pretty's and pleases to end.

"Ha, I told you I'd get you to tell me!" Sierra exclaimed triumphantly.

"Indeed you did." Alejandro said sounding relived. There was a bit of a silence, but it was broken by Sierra.

"So, who is she? Is she a friend from back home? Is she possibly on this show, and if she is, do I know her?" Sierra asked the questions at lightning speed. Alejandro gave a heavy sigh.

"Well, since your not going to quit bugging me until I tell you, I'll answer your questions in order. No way I'm telling you, no but were sort of close, yes she's on this show, and you know her better than you know. In fact, she's on your team." Alejandro said, answering Sierra's questions in order like he said. Sierra took a quick minute to think.

"Oh, is it Courtney?" Sierra asked, drawing a name at random.

"Well…no." Alejandro said simply. He then realized this was the prefect time to tell what he had originally came to tell her. He let out a deep sigh, and slowly began. "Actually….Sierra, it's -"

"OMG, it is! You like Courtney!" Sierra exclaimed, cutting Alejandro off. Alejandro's eyes widened slightly at the statement.

" Uh, I said no." Alejandro said, becoming slightly annoyed. "I'm trying to tell you that it's -"

"I can't believe it!" Sierra exclaimed, once again cutting Alejandro off again. "I never expected **you **to like Courtney!" Alejandro felt his patients wearing out. He took a calming breath, and once again tried to explain himself.

"You never knew because I never did." Alejandro said in a surprisingly calm tone of voice. "I've been trying to say the one I like is -"

"Duncan's going to freak when he finds out! Do you think can take Alejandro?" Sierra asked.

"I won't have to take on Duncan, because I DON'T LIKE COURTNEY!" Alejandro snapped, his patients finally running out.

"Oh, why didn't you say so?" Sierra asked sounding very offended. Alejandro's right eye twitched, and he got this are-you-kidding-me look on his face. "Uh, Alejandro, are you okay?" Sierra asked with a bit of uneasiness. Alejandro just stared at her. "Uh…Alejandro what's -"

"You know Sierra, I should've done this a lot sooner." Alejandro said, this time cutting Sierra off. Alejandro then placed both hand on Sierra back, and moved a smidge closer to her.

"Alejandro what are -" was all Sierra could get out before Alejandro pushed her forward and their lips connected. Sierra became wide-eyed, and she has no idea what to do. Then for no apparent reason, Sierra's eyes glazed over, and she gently started kissing back.

The kiss didn't have tongue, but it still felt great to both Alejandro and Sierra. The truth was they both didn't want to ruin their first kiss with each other by adding their tongues. Tongue would be added later if they decide to go steady, but for now, just their lips being together was enough for them.

After a moments of the kiss, they slowly detached their lips from one another.

"That was just…..wow." Sierra said, her head spinning a bit. Alejandro half-chuckled at this.

"You have such a way with words, _mi angel de pelo morando(5)_." Alejandro said with amusement.

"Thanks." Sierra said, rolling her eye's slightly. She then remembered Cody, and waves of guilt, and confusion. She knew she loved Cody but now she also loved (or at least that's what she classified it as) Alejandro. She tried to quickly sort out her feelings, but she simply couldn't. She didn't know how she wanted, but she knew what she was going to need: some time to think this through. "Hey, Alejandro?" Sierra asked a bit timidly.

"Yes, is everything okay Sierra?" Alejandro asked in concern.

"Is it…..is it okay if I take need to think about this? You know…think about us?" Sierra asked very meekly. Alejandro gave her a smile, and lightly kissed the top of Sierra's head.

"Take all the time you need, _mi amor(6)_." Alejandra said simply. Sierra got the biggest smile, and quickly captured Alejandro into a loving hug.

"Thanks for being so understanding Alejandro." Sierra said, relived Alejandro understood her need to think this through.

"It's no trouble at all. _T_e _quiero Sierra(7)_." Alejandro whispered, returning the hug. Sierra wished she could return those words, but she couldn't. Not right now anyway. After a couple more minutes of hugging, they separated.

"I better get back to my own class. Cody's probably wondering where I am." Sierra said a bit sadly. Alejandro seriously doubted Cody would ever wonder about Sierra, but he just shook his head in agreement.

"Yeah. Unfortunately I should probably be getting back to Heather as well." Alejandro said just as sadly as Sierra. They got up, and Alejandro atomically held the door open for Sierra. Sierra started walking down the hall-way back to loser-class. Once she thought she was out of Alejandro's line of vision, she gently touched her lips. She could still feel Alejandro's lips, and she'd be lying if she said she didn't like it. She smiled, and continued toward her class.

Alejandro saw this, and smirked slightly. 'You can take all the time you want Sierra,' Alejandro said in his mind. 'but remember this: _Voy a hacerte mia si desea ser o no. Incluso si eso significa jugar sucio(8)_.' Alejandro then went back to his class, already thinking of seven different ways to get Sierra over on his side.

*In the cockpit*

Chris was howling with laughter, and Chief - who was busy flying the plan - just stared into the sky.

"This is to priceless!" Chris exclaimed through his laughter. "The Spanish-heartbreaker kissing the Cody-obsessed stalker, and her actually liking it! You can't write this stuff, Chief! You just can't!" With that Chris finally began to calm down, and his rating-obsessed brain thought up a purely devilish idea. "Hey Chief, do you think -"

"We should black-mail them with the tap of them scotching?" Chief asked, finishing Chris's sentence. Chris's smirked evilly at Chief.

"Black-mail them with the tap of them kissing, exactly!" Chris exclaimed happily. "Oh Chief, you can read me like a book!"

"Well you aren't exactly the thickest one the shelf, man." Chief said dryly. Chris gave Chief a momentary did-you-really-just-say-that-to-me look, but then turned his attention back to the monitor. He then rewound the tape of Alejandro and Sierra kissing. Once again, he went into a series of insane-like laughter when they kissed.

"So freaking priceless!" Chris exclaimed, rewinding the video for the third time that night.

So, I hope it didn't suck. This was my first story where I didn't write in someone's point of view. If I royal killed this, please forgive me!

Translation: (I didn't know Alejandro was a romantic! XD)

1 = Beautiful

2 = My silly love

3 = Silly girl

4 = My naïve love

5 = My purple haired angel

6 = My love (probably didn't have to translate that…..)

7 = I love you Sierra

8 = I will make you mine whether you want to be or not. Even if it means playing dirty

Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
